Known gaming devices include wagering games that provide outcomes such as awards to a player after a player plays the game. The wagering games typically display the award after the award generation. The games then provide the award to the player and end the game or move on to other game activity or related game. An award or monetary win provides excitement and enjoyment to the player. Awards and monetary wins also attract passersby or persons observing a wagering game in progress.
Players become accustomed to wagering games in gaming machines after repeatedly playing the wagering games. While players feel comfortable playing games with which they are familiar, players can tire of repetitious games, especially those involving relatively little player interaction. Players may also tire of games that include the same display or displays such as the same display of winning outcomes related to the game. A need therefore exists to enhance the award issuance portion of a game of a gaming device. A need also exists to add variety to at least a portion of a wagering game, such that the game provides variety, excitement, and enjoyment to the player.